This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The ORIGIN Study will evaluate whether people with IGT, IFG, and early type 2 diabetes who are at high risk for macrovascular events can be safely treated wih insulin glargine to near normal levels of blood glucose. It is hypothesized that this treatment will reduce their risk for future macrovascular and microvascular events compared to a control group who will be followed and treated according to normal guidelines.